


electric hearts

by woobot (lu_woo)



Series: honey pot [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!NCT, Lingerie, Smut, Squirting, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Doyoung, fem!ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: in which Ten is failing her literature class and Doyoung just happens to be a literature major and offers to help her.only, they don't get much work done.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: honey pot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027980
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	electric hearts

Doyoung has gotten somewhat used to her new life. New as in being dragged around campus by Jungwoo and Ten now, two people that she was rather certain didn’t even really know she existed until a few months ago. Nothing has really changed in Doyoung’s overall routines truly. She still wakes up half an hour before her classes in the morning, throws her pillow at Taeyong before she leaves so she doesn’t oversleep. She still does her homework after lunch, all her classes being in the morning so she can get them over with. She still watches a movie with Taeyong every Wednesday night when Taeyong has a break from her dance club. The only thing that’s actually changed is the fact that she’s now friends with the two most popular girls in the entire university and people have definitely started to pick up on it. 

They especially begin to whisper when Doyoung walks with the two of them, mostly to and from classes, Doyoung getting bombarded by them in the hallway, both the girls eager to see her. Today, Jungwoo is the first one to jog to her, her little heels clicking and her orange hair bouncing as she runs towards Doyoung, completely ignoring everyone else that’s walking towards her. 

“Hey, Jungwoo,” Doyoung says with a smile as Jungwoo happily wraps her arm around Doyoung’s, her body pressing up against her. 

“Hey,” she says, her voice slightly shaky, little huffs coming from her lips. “How was class?” 

Doyoung shrugs, her arms tugging her small stack of books closer to her, “Was class,” she responds with a laugh, “How was yours?” 

“Good!” Jungwoo nods, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, her two front teeth peeking out as she smiles at Doyoung. “I finished my paper early and turned it in and now I have the rest of the week free of homework.” 

“Oh, that’s good,” Doyoung says, “It was that paper you were working on the other night right? On-” Doyoung tilts her head, her brows furrowing slightly as she tries to remember the topic of Jungwoo’s paper she had texted her about.

“For my Biomechanics class,” she replies with a giggle, “this one was about cardiovascular engineering. We had to read about this imaginary person who had a heart problem and plan out what we would do to fix it,” Jungwoo hums as if it’s the simplest topic, “and we had a list of materials we could use to make something to fix the problem.” 

“Right,” Doyoung sputters out and before either of them could say anything else, the entire hallway freezes when a loud, high pitched groan echoes through the area. 

Doyoung looks up to see Ten stomping towards them, her obnoxiously high heels clicking away forcefully as she clutches a piece of paper in her hand. Jungwoo’s arm slides out from under Doyoung’s slightly, still connecting them but not as tightly as Ten stands in front of them with the biggest pout on her lips and her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“Is no one going to ask me what’s wrong?” she huffs, her pout becoming even bigger. 

“Ten,” Doyoung says with a roll of her eyes, “what’s wrong?” 

“Oh my god,” she sighs out happily, her arms raising up to pull Doyoung into an awkward hug, Jungwoo’s arm still wrapped around hers the best it can be. “Thank you for asking,” Ten sighs again, her arms sliding off of Doyoung. “I failed my stupid literature test.” 

“Again?” Jungwoo says softly and Doyoung peeks a look at her to see the pout on her lips, “Ten, I told you to take studying more seriously.” 

Ten shoots her a glare, arms crossing over her chest again, the already wrinkled paper crinkling more as she does so. “I _did_ study, thank you Miss perfect grades. Literature is just stupid and annoying.” 

“Maybe you should get a tutor?” Jungwoo suggests, her body squishing closer to Doyoung again, her delicate fingers clinging to Doyoung’s sweater. “What about Kun? She’s in the same class as you right?” 

“Oh my god,” Ten says in what looks like absolute disgust, a look that shouldn’t make Doyoung giggle but she can’t help but let the tiniest of sounds out at Ten’s dramatics. “Absolutely not, Kun is grade A annoying.” 

“No,” Jungwoo quickly adds, “You’re just still mad she denied you for a date like a year ago.” 

“It doesn’t matter the reason,” Ten practically screeches, making the last bit of lingering students look over at the three of them. “If I fail one more test, I fail the class and I _cannot_ fail.” 

Doyoung shifts, her hands gripping at the books against her chest as she tilts her head. “Well,” she starts, “I’m actually a Literature major so I could tutor you?” 

“ _Doyoung_ ,” Ten moans, like literally fucking _moans_ in the middle of the school hallway, “You’re seriously a lifesaver. Can you come over tonight? I have homework I could really use your help with cause I don’t understand shit.” 

Doyoung tilts her head, her eyes meeting with Jungwoo in a silent exchange of words, the two of them having talked about possibly hanging out. But Jungwoo nods her head quickly, her elbow nudging Doyoung’s side as she flashes her a smile. “Okay,” Doyoung says with a nod, “I’ll come over tonight and we can do your homework together.” 

“Perfect,” Ten says with a grin. 

Once again, Doyoung finds herself trekking to the obnoxiously large mansion on the outskirts of the college buildings. Except this time the sun is still up and she isn’t in pajamas, choosing to simply stay in her simple blue sweater and black ripped jeans. The only thing she’s really changed since she last saw Ten during lunch is her hair, Doyoung having rebrushed it and tied it back in a loose ponytail instead of having it out. She’s got her messenger bag on her shoulder, full of different notebooks and the book that Ten’s homework is on, her own set of highlights and notes inside of it to help the other. She’s got printouts of previous lectures, having attempted to get as much information as possible from Ten before she left in attempts to gather anything and everything that would be useful for helping her. 

Doyoung hasn’t ever tutored someone before though and she can’t deny the lingering nerves that run through her, nerves that are rather unnecessary. She knows Ten well enough by now and she’s definitely not some random stranger she has to hope understands what she’s trying to teach (though she does hope that too). They’ve hung out a few times since their very first time together, but it’s never been just the two of them, Jungwoo always being there as well. And if there’s anything that Doyoung has learned about Ten, it’s that the other really could care less about school. She does enough to get by and that’s that, having confessed to Doyoung one night after a few glasses of extremely expensive wine that school just never was for her, she never had any desire to go to university and is only doing it so she can have that piece of paper saying she has a degree. Not only that but with her parents being very gracious sponsors of the university, Ten has a full ride and she honestly probably could fail out of every class and still walk at graduation. So the only thing she’s truly worried about is that Ten won’t want to do any actual work while Doyoung is there. 

And the worry is made true when Ten swings the front door open. “Doie!” Ten says happily, her face lit up in a smile. 

Unlike Doyoung who is still in her clothes from earlier in the day (considering it’s only been a few hours since they’ve seen each other), Ten has completely changed into what Doyoung typically sees her in. She’s borderline naked, only her stark black silk bra and panties covering up her body along with a flowy robe that’s already hanging off one of her shoulders. Despite it being what Ten usually is wearing when Doyoung comes over, those times are always at night and it’s not for a _tutoring_ session. 

“Why are you wearing lingerie for this?” Doyoung asks, her eyes meeting Ten’s, the girl rolling her eyes in response rather dramatically, her long eyelashes fluttering as she does so. 

“Oh come on,” she huffs, “I’m at home, why would I bother with actual clothes?” 

Doyoung blinks, her weight shifting to one leg to try and offset the heaviness of her bag as she stares at Ten. “Don’t you have like workers or something that stay with you?” 

“Doyoung,” Ten whines, her hand sliding off the doorknob only to land on her hip. “Since when do you have a problem with me being in lingerie? Last week you told me I looked hot in all my lingerie,” she adds, her eyebrows raising at Doyoung. 

“Okay but last week we were having a sleepover,” Doyoung responds, attempting to justify her words, “but Ten I’m here to help you with your _homework._ ” 

Ten’s lips curl up into a grin, one that’s sinister and one that’s accompanied by Ten’s arms crossing in front of her chest, her gaze meeting Doyoung’s. “Are you going to get distracted? Am I too hot for you, Doyoung?” 

Doyoung feels her cheeks become flush at Ten’s questions. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she attempts to come up with any kind of answer other than the actual one of yes, Ten being in her skimpy lingerie is _very_ distracting. And Doyoung has to admit that ever since she started hanging out with both Ten and Jungwoo, the two of them have somewhat awoken something in Doyoung. It’s most likely because the only thing Doyoung was ever getting in terms of any sort of intimacy was her hand and the occasional pillow humping session when she was really horny. Now though, Doyoung is invited to every Friday sleepover and every Friday night she falls asleep curled up between Ten and Jungwoo, her body aching and sore from more orgasms than she can count. So Doyoung can’t help but be slightly conditioned to connecting time with Ten to sex. Not only that but there’s a more than high chance that this tutor session will end up like any other time Doyoung is in the mansion. 

“Hm,” Ten hums, breaking Doyoung out of her thoughts and apparent staring session with Ten’s body. “Interesting. Well,” she says with a clap of her hands, “Guess we should get to work.” 

Doyoung waits until Ten has already turned around, her silk robe fluttering with her movements before she squeezes her eyes shut, her fingers coming up to pinch at the bridge of her nose. Doyoung takes one deep breath, letting it out harshly enough for her bangs to flutter against her forehead before she scurries inside after Ten. 

In the several times that Doyoung has been to Ten and Jungwoo’s house, she’s only ever really been to Ten’s bedroom. On occasion she’ll wander down to the kitchen with the two when they try to find snacks but other than that, there’s typically only one room in the mansion that Doyoung has stepped foot in. So when Ten leads her into a different room other than her bedroom, Doyoung is slightly shocked, fully expecting the two of them to be seated on the familiar fuzzy rug in front of the fireplace. The room that Doyoung follows Ten into is what looks like an office of sorts. It’s got a desk in front of a large window, white lace like curtains tied to the side to frame it. There’s an oversized bookshelf that takes up most of the wall on one side, the other being an organizer with baskets filling it. What catches Doyoung’s eyes though, is the wall above the organizer, one filled with different pieces of art. Some are sketches, quick movements of pencil along the paper, others are full works of colors and delicate line work. 

The more Doyoung looks around the room, the more she sees little bits and pieces of Ten. There’s parts of the room that fit her expensive style like pictures of her with what Doyoung assumes are famous celebrities that Doyoung has no idea about. Tickets and brochures from fashion weeks and all sorts of fashion and art events from all over the world are framed and hung on the empty spaces in the room. There’s forgotten bags shoved in one corner, bags that are from Louis Vuitton and Hermes carelessly left to wrinkle between the bookshelf and the wall. Then there’s a part of Ten that Doyoung isn’t familiar with. There’s the art on the wall that is rough, rough in a good way, in an _art_ way. There’s certain symbols and parts that Doyoung has seen before, the art scattered along parts of Ten’s belongings, art she always thought belonged to people she wasn’t aware of. 

“Ten,” Doyoung says as she grips the strap of her bag, “Did you make all of these?” 

“Oh those?” Ten asks, her hand motioning towards the all full of different sketches, paintings, drawings, all different kinds of mediums. “Yeah.” 

“Wow,” Doyoung responds, her feet taking her closer to the wall, eyes scanning over everything, “Ten, they’re amazing.” 

“Thanks,” Ten says, her voice lighter and Doyoung picks up a subtle hint of shyness that makes her look over at the other. “It’s actually what I really want to do but you know,” she laughs softly, her hand running through her hair, “Daddy doesn’t agree.” 

Doyoung’s eyes furrow together slightly at the way Ten’s face changes, a soft smile attempting to hide the sadness that Doyoung can pick up on. She licks at her lips, her body turning back towards Ten. Before she can say anything else though, Ten quickly clears her throat and flashes a smile at Doyoung. “Let’s get this over with because I can think of a hundred different things I could be doing besides homework.” Ten walks over to the desk, tugging the chair out (a chair which looks like it could cost more than Doyoung’s yearly university bills), “You can sit in this one and I’ll go grab Jungwoo’s chair from her room.” 

By the time Doyoung gets settled, tugging out the proper notes and book, spreading them all out on the desk along with her assortment of highlighters and different colored pens, Ten comes waddling in with another large chair. It’s the same design, only the fabric is a delicate yellow color instead of the red of Ten’s. 

“Okay,” Doyoung starts when Ten finally stops shifting around in the chair next to her, “Tell me what part you’re having trouble with.” 

“Well,” Ten says, her lips pursing out as she hums, “All of it?” 

Doyoung tilts her head, eyes meeting with Ten’s, “Have you read any of the book?” 

Ten scoffs, her eyes rolling and her tongue clicking, “I read like half of it. It’s just boring,” she whines. “I mean who _cares_ about what the symbolism of a blue door on page seventy-eight means! That could literally be anything.” 

“Well,” Doyoung laughs out, “That’s kind of the point, Ten. It’s asking what you think it means. There’s no real right or wrong answer with that kind of stuff. Here,” Doyoung tugs the book closer to them, flipping to the page in question. “Here, read the entire page and think about the setting of the paragraph. Look for other clues to help you understand what kind of tone the author is setting and it should help you.” Ten gives her a questionable look, one that makes Doyoung roll her eyes now, “Come on,” Doyoung urges, “you asked me for help.” 

“Yeah but,” Ten sighs, gently pulling the book closer to her, “I honestly was expecting to seduce you before we got to this point.” 

“ _Ten_ ,” Doyoung groans. 

“I know, I know,” Ten huffs, “I’ll be a good girl and wait until after we’re done.” 

Helping Ten is actually rather easy. Despite the fuss that she puts up, she doesn’t take long to catch on to what Doyoung is saying. After one or two completed answers, a snowball effect seems to happen and it’s like a lightbulb goes off in Ten’s head and she’s able to understand. Ten isn’t anything short of smart, Doyoung had already known that, but she’s just uninterested in the topic and even Doyoung knows how hard it is to focus on things that she isn’t interested in. Not only that but she admits to never paying attention in class so that definitely has something to do with it as well. 

“Oh my god, are we done?” Ten gasps as she looks over the several pieces of paper in front of her, each question having a detailed paragraph answer in Ten’s pretty handwriting. “That literally was the easiest thing ever.” 

“See,” Doyoung beams, feeling rather proud of herself for being able to help Ten. “Homework isn't that bad.” 

Ten shoots her a death glare, like an actual _death_ glare that has Doyoung’s heart skipping a beat out of pure fear. “Don’t, Doie. Homework is literally the spawn of Satan. I spend all day in class doing work so why should I spend my free time doing _more_ work?” Doyoung parts her lips, not exactly to respond but to try and say something but Ten quickly begins speaking again. “Now that it’s over though, we can get to the fun,” she says with a smile. 

“The fun?” Doyoung asks, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she watches Ten smirk at her. 

“Oh stop,” Ten says, her hand playfully nudging Doyoung’s arm, “Don’t act all innocent now. I already told you I want to have sex.” Ten’s shoulders rise and fall in a dramatic sigh as she looks at Doyoung, “Though I was _really_ hoping for you to like tell me I’m a bad girl for not understanding and bend me over and eat me out or something.” 

Doyoung feels her cheeks turn a bright shade of red as she stares at the other. The words sink in until Doyoung thinks she understands what Ten is trying to get at, or at least understands what Ten is referencing to. “Have you had other tutors before?” 

“Oh god no,” Ten giggles, “I just ask Johnny to come over,” she shrugs, “He’s into roleplay.” 

_Right_ , Doyoung thinks, _therapy fuck boy._ She shifts in her seat, her mind beginning to wander at what Ten had suggested. Doyoung feels her body heat up and her cheeks are definitely still a bright red as she thinks about doing exactly what Ten had hoped she would do. The petite girl on the desk, papers underneath her messily as Doyoung kneels between her. Doyoung can practically hear the moans and noises that she would let out, her having heard Ten’s voice often enough for her to remember how she sounds. She knows the way that Ten runs her fingers through Doyoung’s hair when she eats her out, knows the way she commands her, praising her and directing her at the same time. 

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Ten says, her hand reaching over to slide along Doyoung’s thigh. “I can’t help thinking about it either,” she adds, “You ate me out so good on Friday and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you doing it again.” Ten leans over, her hand sliding further up Doyoung’s jeans, her fingers pushing between the little rips along her thighs. “I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I? Don’t you think I deserve it?” 

They both know that there doesn’t need to be a reason for them to hook up. Ten doesn’t need to convince Doyoung, doesn’t need to try and reason with her as to why they should. Almost all of their hookups have just started casually, one of them giggling into the other and one kiss leads to another, then another, then more. But even with there not being any kind of reason for Ten to convince her, Doyoung bites down on her lip as she watches Ten’s hand continue to slide up her thigh, deciding to stay silent in hopes of pulling more words from the other. 

“ _Doie_ ,” Ten whines, her hand tightening around her thigh, “Are you really going to make me beg?” 

Doyoung lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as her eyes meet with Ten’s. The other is close to her, her breath practically tickling her cheek and when Doyoung turns her head to look at the other, Doyoung can see the glimmer in her eyes and the way her lips curl up into a smirk. The space between them doesn’t last long before Doyoung leans forward, pressing their lips together in a kiss. The moment Doyoung does so, she feels Ten’s smirk grow against her lips, a muffled giggle almost threatening to spill out. 

There’s still a slight hesitation when it comes to Ten. It’s not an uncomfortableness or anything negative of the sorts, it’s just that Doyoung hasn’t exactly spent any one on one time with the other, both normally and physically like this. Jungwoo is always lingering close by, most of the time her hands are on Doyoung while Ten is playing with her. Not only that but with Ten, Doyoung knows she likes to be in control of things, directing and keeping her reign of power even in intimate settings. It’s much different from being with Jungwoo, the other girl always melting into Doyoung’s touches, leaving Doyoung the one in charge. 

Doyoung has learned a _lot_ though, not only about herself but about both Ten and Jungwoo. She’s learned the little things that get them going, like how her hand runs through Ten’s hair, grabbing a decent amount and tugging on it slightly as they kiss, making Ten moan against Doyoung’s lips. It’s an action that has Ten’s tongue pushing at Doyoung’s lips, begging for entrance. Doyoung gives it to her quickly, their tongues immediately meeting in a battle that Doyoung easily gives up. Their kiss is rough but _skilled,_ the smaller girl absolutely having the art of making out mastered, leaving Doyoung’s body to heat up with pleasure as they continue. 

Ten is the one to pull away, their lips parting slowly, strings of spit connecting them for a brief moment before they break. Doyoung licks at her lips, her eyes staring at Ten as the other girl shifts in her chair. She reaches her hands up, finally pushing off the robe that’s already halfway down her arms, letting the silk pool around her waist. Doyoung feels a rush of arousal run through her at the sight of Ten. She’s seen her many times in lingerie now, the girl always being in some version whenever they meet outside of classes, yet there’s something about the deep black of the fabric that is extra stunning on her. 

“You like it?” Ten says with a hum, “I just got it yesterday and I _had_ to show you,” she smiles, her hands sliding along her chest. 

“It looks really good,” Doyoung agrees, her eyes following Ten’s as they move away from her perky chest and slide down her stomach. 

Ten lets out the tiniest of gasps when her fingers slide between her thighs, “Mm,” she says as she reaches for Doyoung’s hand that’s lingering on her own thigh. Her hand leads her forward, Doyoung’s body bending slightly as her own fingers join where Ten’s just were, fingertips easily being able to feel the subtle wetness through the fabric. 

Doyoung lets her fingers linger there, pressed up against her pussy through her panties. Ten moves her fingers just slightly, enough for her to get some friction, enough for her to spread her thighs to allow Doyoung’s hand to move closer. Doyoung takes a moment to let Ten take control, practically getting herself off on Doyoung’s fingers that she’s moving herself, using her hand to give her what she wants. Slowly though, Doyoung tugs her hand away, earning herself a huff from the other and a tongue click that has her lips parting, ready to complain. 

“Get up on the desk,” Doyoung says firmly yet nervously. 

“Oh my god,” Ten says breathily, “You’re really going to eat me out on the desk?” 

Doyoung rolls her eyes, her hands now busying themselves by trying to neatly move all the papers to the side. “That’s what you want, right?” 

“God, yes,” Ten moans out and as Doyoung is attempting to tap the papers together, she can hear the sound of the chair screeching against the floor. 

Doyoung is barely done tidying up when Ten pushes herself up on the desk, the remaining papers crinking under her, making Doyoung whine. “Ten, wait, there’s still papers under you.” 

“It’s fine,” she says with a roll of her eyes, “Who cares if they get messy, I’m probably gonna fail regardless if I turn this homework in or not.” 

Doyoung raises her eyebrow, “Ten.” 

“Doyoung,” Ten says quickly, “Come on, enough about school, I want _you_.” 

The confession has Doyoung blinking, her cheeks returning to a light shade of dusty pink. The color darkens when she sees Ten scoot back on the desk, her legs spreading, one bent with her foot pushing against the edge as her hand slides down between her thighs, fingers rubbing along her panties. The sight has Doyoung’s fingers curling up against her side, the feeling of wetness beginning to become more than noticeable in her own panties as she watches Ten lazily play with herself, her eyes glued to Doyoung. 

Doyoung takes a step forward, enough for her to be between Ten’s legs. The girl quickly grabs onto Doyoung’s arm, pulling her down so they meet in another kiss. It’s just as rough as the previous time, their tongues immediately meeting together, Ten’s head tilting to give them better access to each other and their bangs brushing up against each other’s foreheads. 

Doyoung can feel Ten’s hand moving between them, her fingers still working at her pussy through her panties, her knuckles bumping against Doyoung as she moves closer. That hand doesn’t continue for much longer as Doyoung snakes her hand between them, their fingers bumping against each other until Ten’s retreats, giving up the moment that Doyoung’s fingers push against her. Ten is wet, the fabric beginning to soak up even more of her slick as Doyoung continues to run her fingers between her folds. She lets her fingertips linger along her clit, pushing and moving in a small circle, making Ten break their kiss to let out a moan. 

“Doie,” she says breathily, “Mm, fuck, that feels good.” 

Despite her words, Ten pushes Doyoung’s hand away, making Doyoung’s brows furrow in confusion. It’s only when she sees Ten shifting, her body straightening and her hands tugging at the top of her panties does Doyoung understand why. It takes Ten no more than a few seconds to tug her panties off, an action that probably should have been harder than it was considering Ten’s position, yet the other did it with ease, making it look as graceful as can be. It takes just as long for Doyoung to return to her position as it took Ten to take off her panties, the two of them meeting again in a kiss and Doyoung’s hand sliding along Ten’s now bare pussy. 

Ten’s lips part in a sharp gasp when Doyoung’s finger slides against her entrance. Another gasp that turns into a satisfied moan when Doyoung’s finger pushes in her slowly, her toes curling up against Doyoung’s thigh. Doyoung lets her finger twist, curling up slightly as she begins to thrust, the wet sound filling the room. Ten’s head leans back, her elbows pushing down against the desk, the poor forgotten remnants of her homework getting wrinkled as Ten keeps herself up, her hips subtly moving down against Doyoung’s hand. 

Doyoung doesn’t linger too long, her finger sliding out only after a few minutes, leaving Ten attempting to clench around the small emptiness. “Doyoung,” Ten groans, her own hand returning to her wetness, her fingers sliding up and down, dancing around her clit as she continues to whine. “You’re _killing_ me.” 

“Stop whining,” Doyoung says with a huff, “I’m giving you what you want.” 

“You’re taking forever,” Ten says and Doyoung is certain that if she wasn’t in the position she’s in on the desk, her feet would be stomping and she’d be crossing her arms in her signature Ten pose. 

Doyoung chooses to ignore Ten’s complaining, knowing it’s not anything to be held up on, knowing the girl will shut up the moment that she gets what she wants. So Doyoung bends down, her hands sliding along Ten’s thighs, pushing them apart the best she can. Ten’s hand is still on her pussy, her fingers busy with her clit but they move away the moment Doyoung gets close enough. Those same fingers thread through Doyoung’s hair, curling up in her locks and giving Doyoung the tiniest of pushes on the back of her head. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Ten moans out when Doyoung’s tongue runs a thick stripe along her pussy, right from the bottom all the way to her clit. “I seriously haven’t been able to stop thinking about you eating me out since you left on Friday.” 

Over the past few weeks, Doyoung has definitely blossomed when it comes to intimacy. She went from using only her fingers once or twice a week to literally having six or seven orgasms every Friday night and sometimes days in between depending on if she hangs out with Jungwoo or not. It’s not only the increase of orgasms that Doyoung has been having but she’s also increased her skills on how to give orgasms. It’s mostly due to Ten and Jungwoo’s help, the two of them constantly helping her, telling her exactly what to do to give them the most pleasure, earning her a wonderful response when she does it correctly. It’s given her confidence, allowed her to be eager without embarrassment most of the time, knowing she’s not just aimlessly attempting to give pleasure. 

The moment Ten is referring to is when Doyoung had pushed her down on her bed, crawled over her and ate her out directly after Jungwoo was done grinding on her, leaving her pussy soaking wet with Jungwoo’s squirt. Ten had already been on the verge of an orgasm when Jungwoo shakily rolled off of her and Doyoung was the one to push her to the edge, desperately trying to both get her there and lick up the mess that Jungwoo had left behind. It was by far the most intense thing that Doyoung has done, graciously eating Ten out like her life depended on it, Doyoung still high off of pleasure, her own orgasm not yet happening yet. It was a part of the night that had truly left Ten speechless, the girl having to take several minutes after she came to be able to get up, constantly whining and whispering about how good it was. 

“Doie,” Ten moans, her fingers sinking deeper into Doyoung’s hair, the pressure on the back of her head strengthening as Ten pushes her towards her more. 

Doyoung lets her eyes look up at Ten, the other girl staring back at her, her teeth pushed into her bottom lip, her eyes hooded and her face flush with pleasure. The eye contact only remains for a few seconds before Doyoung’s eyes flutter closed, her head tilting as her tongue continues to move up and down Ten’s pussy. The girl tastes good, god, both Ten and Jungwoo taste good, but unlike the sweet sugariness of Jungwoo, Ten tastes more _expensive_. There’s no real way to describe it and it’s probably just a mere difference in soap but Ten tastes more elegant, more sensual even, it’s a taste that Doyoung finds herself chasing whenever she has her face between her legs. 

Despite the added wetness from Doyoung, the moment that Doyoung pushes her tongue in Ten, she can feel a rush of wetness hit her. It’s not a big one, Ten isn’t squirting on her or anything but it’s just a feeling that comes with a loud moan from Ten. The sound encourages her to lean forward more, face nearly directly pressed against Ten’s pussy as the other bucks her hips up, beginning to try and grind against Doyoung’s face, the wetness spreading from just her mouth. 

Doyoung’s hand can’t help but travel down between her own legs. The desire has been building ever since they started kissing and now her panties are uncomfortably wet, the fabric sticking to her skin. She lets her fingers push against her pussy, the friction barely being anything over her jeans but it’s _something_. It’s enough to keep her hand slowly moving as she continues to lick and suck at Ten, letting the ministrations fuel her own hand.

“Oh, fuck,” Ten says with a sharp breath, “Doyoung, keep going, I’m gonna cum.” 

Doyoung does as she’s told, even with Ten’s legs beginning to tremble around her, occasionally bumping against her as they squeeze together, the pleasure beginning to build. Doyoung moves her tongue with purpose, with determination, it sliding between her folds, swirling around her clit, lips even closing around it to give it a hard suck. The motion seems to do it for Ten, the girl’s hand tugging at Doyoung’s hair roughly, both pulling her back and trying to keep her against her pussy as she goes through her orgasm. Ten’s hips buck, her feet sliding off the edge of the desk, bumping against Doyoung’s shoulders as her body squirms from pleasure. 

“Mm,” Ten mewls out once she calms from her orgasm, her hand slides out of Doyoung’s hair to slide into her own, pushing her bangs back to let them fall against her forehead slowly. “So good,” Ten laughs out, the flush on her skin slowly beginning to fade. There’s a rise of Ten’s eyebrow and Doyoung parts her lips, ready to ask about it but before she can, she realizes what Ten is reacting to. “Did that make you horny?” Ten coos, her leg extending forward, foot meeting with Doyoung’s hand that’s still between her legs, fingers pressed against her pussy. “Poor Doie,” Ten sighs dramatically, “What can I do to fix it?” 

Doyoung licks at her lips, letting her answer linger on her tongue. There’s several different options she could choose. She could let Ten eat her out too, her pussy clenching at the thought, then there’s that vibrator that Doyoung absolutely _loves_ , or even that dildo that her and Jungwoo shared the other night. It all sounds wonderful but Doyoung doesn’t want to wait, her body practically burning with desire and even as she stands there thinking of what she wants, her fingers don’t stop against her pussy. 

“Just finger me,” Doyoung breathes out, “I just really need to cum.” 

The transition is smooth, Ten’s hands unbuttoning Doyoung’s jeans, helping her tug them down to reveal her simple purple panties with a rather embarrassing large wet spot. Ten tugs Doyoung’s sweater off too, her hands immediately roaming to her chest, giving them a squeeze with a giggle. Doyoung chooses to sit in Jungwoo’s chair, the chair looking more comfy than Ten’s. Her body slides down, legs spread with the help of Ten and much like Doyoung did to her, Ten lets her fingers roam along the wet fabric of Doyoung’s panties. 

“You weren’t lying when you said you were horny,” Ten says with a smirk, “You’re so wet, you look like you could have cum already.” 

“Ten,” Doyoung whines, her head leaning back against the chair, “Don’t tease.” 

Doyoung knows it’s probably a useless request, understanding that she wasn’t the fastest when it came to getting Ten off either, definitely lingering longer than the other likes before finally giving her what she wants. Ten does exactly what Doyoung expects, her fingers continuing to tease her through her panties at a slow pace. 

“It’s too bad you’re already close to cumming,” Ten hums, her nails sliding along the sides of Doyoung’s panties, so, so, close to dipping under them. “I really want to play with you more.” Doyoung parts her lips, ready to reply but when Ten’s fingers slide back up Doyoung’s pussy, thumb pushing directly at her clit and moving in quick circles, the words are taken right out of her mouth, silently disappearing into the air. “I guess we could play when Woo gets home,” Ten says softly, “She’ll be home soon and oh,” Ten gasps, letting out a giggle, “What if she walks in on us?” Ten says with a fake concern laced through her words. 

Doyoung’s hands grip at the armrests of the chair, her nails digging into the fabric as Ten picks up the pace, her thumb moving against her clit even rougher. The pleasure has her eyes beginning to water in the corners, her toes curling and her thighs beginning to tense up as the heat in her stomach starts to build. Ten seems to notice the change, her thumb still staying where it is, abusing her already throbbing and swollen clit while her other fingers move up and down her folds, the pressure making the wet fabric of her panties stick to her skin. 

“Are you gonna cum?” Ten asks with a grin on her lips. 

Doyoung nods her head quickly, the pleasure building and building and building until Doyoung has to squeeze her eyes shut, her back arching and her hips twitching away from Ten’s hand as her orgasm hits. Ten keeps her grounded though, her free hand holding onto her hips, attempting to keep her still as she continues to move her hand just as fast against her pussy. Doyoung parts her lips, letting out a loud whine when she feels her panties begin to get wetter, like really wetter. The wetness not only soaks the already saturated fabric but it begins to spread out the sides of her panties, spilling out onto her thighs and sliding down to her cheeks. 

“Oh my goodness,” Ten laughs, her fingers finally slowing down against Doyoung, “What a mess.” Doyoung bites down on her lip, her body beginning to loosen as her eyes open, blinking away the pleasure tears to look down between her legs. “What will we tell Jungwoo when she sees how wet her chair is?” 

The wetness is definitely noticeable, the pastel yellow fabric of the chair having turned several shades darker. Most of it is clinging to Doyoung’s thighs and panties, the entire front of them glistening with wetness, but as Doyoung slides back, pulling herself up, she sees the large wet spot where she was laying. 

“I think she’ll probably scold us for not taking this whole tutor thing seriously,” Doyoung says with a gentle laugh. 

“Please,” Ten scoffs, her hand reaching down to slap against Doyoung’s pussy, making her jolt in surprise. “I guarantee she already knew I wouldn’t, regardless of who was tutoring me.” Ten licks at her lips, her fingers lazily dragging over Doyoung’s panties before they finally pull away, “Gotta say thanks though,” she adds, her eyes fluttering in a somewhat eye roll, “Even if we didn’t really do much, you still actually really helped me understand.” 

“I don’t want you to fail,” Doyoung says, her tone becoming slightly more serious, “So I’ll help you if you need it.” 

“I won’t _actually_ fail,” Ten says, her hand waving, “Even if I did, daddy has enough money to keep me here.” There’s a pause, one that allows Doyoung to sit up slowly, her nose scrunching up at the wetness between her legs, her thighs spreading and her eyes examining the dark spot on the chair. “But thanks,” Ten adds, “I appreciate it.” 

Ten’s hands reach forward, wiggling at Doyoung, signaling for her to grab them. Doyoung does, her fingers curling around Ten’s hands as she pulls herself up off the chair. “Do you really think Jungwoo will be mad about her chair?” 

Ten laughs, her head leaning back as she shakes her head quickly, “Of course not. Do you know how many times she’s soaked half the furniture here?” Ten clicks her tongue, her lips pursing out into a little pout, “If anything, she’ll just be mad she didn’t get to see.” 

“Where is she anyways?” Doyoung asks, her hands reaching behind her to fix her ponytail. 

“I think she said she was going to the library,” Ten says with a shrug, “It’s Tuesday and on Tuesday they have like snacks or something there. She should be back soon though.” Ten pauses, her fingers reaching up to tap against her lips, “Hey,” she says softly, “I know it’s not Friday but do you wanna just stay over?” 

Doyoung tilts her head, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, “Sure,” she replies, “If that’s okay.” 

“Yeah it’s not like we’d ever tell you no,” Ten says, a smile tugging her lips up, one that’s more innocent than the normal smiles she gets from the other. “Besides, you’re all wet and stuff and I’d feel kind of bad for making you walk back to the dorms like that.” 

“Wow,” Doyoung says in almost disbelief, “I think that’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” 

Ten’s eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head, her hand waving in front of her, “Well,” she says, her eyes averting from Doyoung’s, “Don’t get used to it.” 

Doyoung presses her lips together, trying to hold back her laughter. It doesn’t work and soon she’s raising her hand, covering her mouth as she sputters out a laugh. The laughter quickly turns into a gasp when Ten reaches her hands out and grabs her sides, her nails tickling her bare skin. 

“Stop laughing!” Ten says and even through the sound of her own voice, Doyoung can hear the way Ten is trying to be firm, inklings of her own laugh trying to push through. “Go get a towel or something so we can clean your mess up and before I change my mind on letting you stay over.” 

Doyoung only rolls her eyes, laughter trickling off as she looks at Ten, the other having the faintest of smiles on her lips, one that’s sweet and simple, one that makes Doyoung smile as well.

**Author's Note:**

> { this is my first time writing doten so i hope it was okay 👉👈 }
> 
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
